<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ending by DawnAir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531091">An Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnAir/pseuds/DawnAir'>DawnAir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Deity, Gen, Oneshot, Part of a larger fic, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation, death game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnAir/pseuds/DawnAir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was considering writing a fanfic.<br/>This is how it ends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Congratulations!</p><p>You have won the <span class="u"><strong>Game of Death</strong></span>!</p><p>Now it’s time for your reward!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>In 10 minutes, all of you will die.</p><p>This world will be destroyed, all human life will be gone.</p><p>This will be done by the array underneath your feet, which we completed together, of course, in the course of playing this game. So, I would just like to say, thank you for all your hard work.</p><p>And I’m a bit sorry for all the death and gore. The human sacrifices really were necessary.</p><p>Not for the killing everyone part, obviously. I can do that very well on my own, as I’m sure you all have noticed.</p><p>It’s for the second part of the array. You see, in – 9 minutes now, you will all be dead. Even more dead than some of you are already. And once that happens, you, and everyone else who has lived on this world, will be returned to the Reincarnation Cycle and reborn.</p><p>You will be reborn as yourself.</p><p>A new you.</p><p>In a new world.</p><p>This world of War will end, your hearts and souls will be cleansed of their ceaseless desire for conflict. And you will be reborn into a world where Peace reigns even when wars are fought.</p><p>Those of a similar generation will be born in a similar time-frame.</p><p>Those with close bonds will be reborn in close proximity, to leave open the possibility of forging those bonds again.</p><p>Those who are family will be family again, with relations as similar as Fate and your choices allow.</p><p>In 7 minutes, all of you will begin a new life.</p><p>And so, your Reward:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A choice…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Would you like to remember?</p><p> </p><p>Yes                      No</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story idea: The shinobi characters get pulled into a death game by a new deity. Said new deity is an isekai from our world. She has been disillusioned by the horrors of the Naruto world, and rants at the characters at random times about all the horrible crimes they commit. She tells the characters that in her world, they have a word for what it is when children are killed on the orders of men whom they've never even met. She says they call it war. She says she realized, from the story of Kaguya, that the reason that this world is never at peace, even when no war is declared, is because the people here are a people of war. Shinobi or not. War-loving or not. This is, to it's core, a world of war. In the end, these people do not even know what peace is. In that case: die.</p><p>So commences the Game of Death. </p><p>Yes, she read too many light novels.</p><p>In case it's not clear, the final end-goal is to reincarnate everyone into a world similar to ours. They don't know that, of course, and only Orochimaru figures it out before the announcement. His sudden refusal to work towards stopping her pisses a lot of people off, at the time.</p><p>Side note: She pretty quickly removes the Bijuu from their containers, and gives them freedom of choice (though she'll have to put some limits on their size and power if they wish to join the humans - this is a game for them, after all, not the Bijuu) and she'll accommodate them best she can. She says she considers the century of imprisonment to be pre-pay for any actual crimes they might commit from now, not that she can think of anything that could actually be considered "a crime" in this world, when apparently murdering, torturing, and brainwashing children are all legal, depending on who you are. She knows: what's legal or not here really only depends on how strong you are. And now, she's the strongest! So, as per the Laws of this world, everything she does is okay, and you all deserve to be killed if you disobey, or try to fight her. See? She understands.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>